heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-11-28 - Thanksgiving With Thor
When she had been informed that they were hosting the Midgardian Thanksgiving feast, Sif might have panicked a little. There just wasn't enough room in her kitchen to cook as much food as she thought would be needed. Somehow the Goddess pulled it off though. Or, at least, something similar. If one looks closely, they'll notice that two-thirds of the food is not from Earth. The drinks, however, are mostly Midgardian! Only a barrel of Asgardian Mead is not from this planet. Slightly nervous, the Sword Maiden had actually spent a fair bit of time on her appearance this evening. A red dress, only half a shade darker than her armor with a bust boldly showing intricate stormy-blue embroidery on it is what she's chosen to wear. The sides of her hair have been pulled back and all of it curled into thick waves. Along her forehead is a circlet that very clearly bears Thor's personal crest. For now, she is busying herself with making sure all the food is on the table, there's enough dishes and silverware... Basically, she's fussing with things to keep herself busy. It's small things though. Quite likely anyone that doesn't know the Goddess well will think she's simply being a perfectionist rather than nervous. Sometimes, Carol is happy to just sit at home and wish that she knew how it -felt- to have Thanksgiving dinner with her family. She has the memories of dinners in Bostom from growing up, but they're not -her- memories. For her, everything before Rogue drained her dry is like looking it up in a book, or watching it on TV. Intellectual knowledge of the events, without -any- of the emotional attachment to the memories that oughta be there. Thus, she was at a local corner store buying beer and chips. Her plan was to sit at home and watch the recording of the Turkey Day football game she had waiting for her. When she received the invitation phonecall.. she was tempted to decline but honestly, how often does one get an invitation to dinner, with a Thunder God she met just a few times? The fact that she flew to boston to buy her beer says something. Finishing her purchase, she shrugs and adds a pumpkin pie to her shopping cart. Pie, chips, beer... all tucked in a padded carry-bag. She steps out into the street, turns a corner and takes off in costume. Landing near the address the invitation listed, she shifted her clothes back to normal and headed up to knock on the door. Granted, she's not really dressed -up-. It's not her style. When the door opens, she holds up a six pack of Harpoon Microbrewery Beer Bottles and says, "I brought drinks... oh and pie." She hefts the bag in her other hand as if describing where the pie is. Of course, it never occurred to her that Sif likely has plenty of dessert. She's just trying to be polite and bring -something-. Among the invited guests is that sweet swedish gramma from the coffee shop down the street. It was probably her doing that Thor learned of this Midgardian tradition, but no one's keeping score. She's brought part of her store: two machines, various coffees and flavored creamers, and her head barista to run it. They arrived early enough to be ready to go when the rest of hte guests arrive, and for Coffee Mom, the swedish gramma, to have offered Sif help at least four different times. Even Thor got home 'early', or at least, early enough to wash whatever battle grime he'd collected and to change into his lighter weight armor, the stormy colored leather vest and pants. He's left the helmet off, as well as the cape. Mjolnir rests upon the mantle not far away. When guests start to arrive, the thunder god moves to answer the door, figuring he'll just leave it open after the first one. No point in opening and closing and opening and closing. Besides, when you've invited guests, a closed door is an inhospitible door. "Agent Davners! Welcome to my hall here upon Midgard. Thy gifts are welcomed. Come, enter and be made comfortable and attended," is Thor's boisterous greeting of the SHIELD agent. He's got a very large mug of pumpkin mocha in his right hand. Outside the building, Diana looks upwards for a brief moment. She's not in her normal costume today, having decided to switch that out for a simple (but flattering) black dress with vaguely Greco-Amazon designs along the hemline, rendered in silver thread. She arrives with two bottles in hand. Normally Themysciran wine is not bottled, but she decided getting it bottled would make it far easy to transport. Wineskins are convenient at the embassy. To the door she goes, knocking on it to announce herself a few minutes after Carol's arrival. Not far behind her, the Martian. Rather than bringing food, he's brought a vase for the table, full of decorative grasses and autumnal flowers. He basically ends up approaching Diana from behind. Given the occasion, he's wearing a suit rather than his uniform. It actually looks quite ridiculous on the Martian's green and muscular form. (Not to mention making him look even bigger than normal). Ben doesn't get an invite to Thor's thanksgiving bash. Quite the opposite in fact, thanksgiving is a time about family and togetherness. As much as he wants to spend time with Aunt May Ben can't. Peter would be there. Crime is down on thanksgiving and add in the wonkiness the city has been enduring lately then crime is down a little more than normal today. This means Peter was going to be with Aunt May no matter what. And Ben is sure of this because that's what he would do if he were Peter. $ Jubilee is also out of the question because she's either with her school mates or her family. While meeting the people she dorms with is possible, rules permitting, but meeting the parents is just too early. By this time next year, sure, Ben would be there if they were still together. Hell, he would probably have endured a few meals prior to thanksgiving next year if he and Jubes are still together. However, that was then and this is now. Ben mopes about the city for a while enjoying the parade and tortures himself with the images of families together. As the parade clears out Ben overheard some blonde guy with a chiseled jaw made of stone, golden hair that would make Fabio jealous talk about a feast. The way the guy speaks makes Ben raise an eyebrow. A booming voice rumbles from the blonde's throat as he declares, "Hark, mortal, and greetings to thee! I am having a feast this eve, in the style of thy Midgardian tradition of Thanks Giving. Indeed, it is a most splendid reason for feasting, for there is much to give thanks for. Come, mortal, and join us in this! "before rattling off an address. "Isn't Midgar what the Asatru call Earth?" Ben ponders for a split second before the invite sinks in. "This guy is having a thanksgiving meal," a Grinch-like smile forms on Ben's face. He isn't invited but there would be a party crasher. Rushing to the store Ben makes a b-line to the baking goods isle. All that's left is premade cinnamon rolls that need an oven at three seventy-five or four-twenty five for so long. As the rolls bake Ben slips on a gray suit jacket that has a hideous dark pattern across it that screams old man golf pants. Sadly, this is the only suit coat that's clean. A gray vest goes over a white button up shirt, black slacks are pulled on and black dress shoes finishes the look. Ding goes the oven and Ben rushes to the rolls pulling them out, icing them, waiting the ten minutes for it to cool and then piles them on a plate before rushing off. The address is far away but thanks to webbing, it's a short trip. Rapping on the door once outside, Ben waits for an answer with rolls in hand. Earlier in the day Eddie had been at the Kaplans' for their dinner and another round of awkwardly avoiding answering questions from Mrs. Kaplan about his life. Now he's back at the apartment and he made sure that a certain green friend knew he was welcome to dinner and spend the night again. He's helping Sif set things up right now after putting the gifts from the Kaplans for Thor and Sif...mostly just some pies and a bottle off wine...in the kitchen. Dressed in the Asgardian garb he'd been given, he's even combed his hair. He glances up as the guests arrive and offers a little wave. With everyone arriving shortly after Carol, Thor makes doubly sure the door stays open, and so looks over as people knock on the doorjam? With Sif playing good hostess and ushering Carol inside, Thor then greets the rest. "Princess," says the Asgardian Prince to Diana, bowing to her and motioning inside. "Martian! Greetings and well met! How art thou faired since our last adventure," Thor asks of J'onn. Because they saved an oil tanker.... yeah. Thanks Thor." offers Carol as she slips inside. she heads in the direction of the kitchen and/or table where she simply sets down the six pack, the chips, and the superfluous pumpkin pie. Storebought too.... last one left in Bostom for that matter. It probably sucks compared to anything anyone worked hard to cook here but hey... She looks back over her shoulder and asks, "So, no game on?" ... perhaps she has vastly different Thanksgiving ideas than most other folks. "Redskins Cowboys... important rivalry you know!" Each guest is greeted with a warm smile and a bow of her as well as the offer to make themselves comfortable. Diana, however, catches Sif's attention and those ice blue eyes light up. "Diana!" It's been too long since the Goddess had seen hr friend who gets a much less formal greeting from her than the one Thor gave. She moves over to give the woman a hug before she sees J'onn. The Marian gets an equally warm smile from the Goddess. "Hello, my friend and welcome!" "Prince Thor, how are you?" It's only been a little while since she last saw the Asgardian. Diana smiles her usual warm smile before offering him the two bottles. "Gifts from my Sisters and I. It was thought you may have gone through the supply we originally offered." Light teasing. Francesca shows up in dress slacks and a button up shirt and tie. She's brought along a bag of homemade things. None of them particularly fancy, and not on the traditional Thanksgiving dining menu. Brazillian sides, cooked by a woman who is challenged by Ramen. Once she's slipped inside she takes her offerings into the kitchen, along with her second bag, which is booze. Then she goes off in search of Thor and Sif to give them hugs and kisses. Thor chuckles at Diana's remark, nodding. "Thou art most thoughtful," he says to her, dipping his head down. he's stopped from saying more by the hug and kiss from Francesca. "Ah! Francesca. It is good to see thee," Thor says, as he returns the the hug gently. Carol's comment about football teams confuses Thor slightly, but he says nothing. They have a TV and there's a remote control around here somewhere. Probably on the TV stand. Thor doesn't watch TV, like, ever. Shaking her head, Carol smirks a bit, "I think you'll like this game Thor. They're called Gridiron Gladiators at times. Something tells me Asgardians will like contact sports." She plucks a beer bottle out of the six pack and heads over to search for the remote. When it is located, she grins and clicks the screen on. It takes her a minute to figure out the intricacies of this particular setup, but very soon, there's a display of the Patriots running a play.. "Woo! Go Patriots!" she announces as she flops down into a chair before the TV and twists the cap off of her bottle. Martian Manhunter sets the decoration down. He glances at the others, his eyes lingering, for a moment, on the television as people mention the game. And then Carol turns it on. Ah, not a surprise...both that Thor was not watching and that somebody would fix that. Slipping through the door Ben offers the plate of cinnamon rolls like a sacrificial offering, "It...It was all the store had," a blush ran through his face. His brown eye scan the crowd trying to figure out if he knows anyone or not. Hopefully no one knew Peter as he peeks into the kitchen. The gray suit with the dark gray prints streaming across along with the bewildered look in his eyes makes Ben stick out in the gathering. Coffee Mom, the little old lady from the coffee shop down the street, is making sure everyone that arrives has coffee. She moves to take the rolls from Ben's hands. "They're lovely, young man. Welcome. Are you a friend of Thor's," she asks, her accent apparent. Thor gets distracted by the TV, the images, and these Gridiron Gladiators. Oooo! "Aye. We have something that looks similar - Slaughter Ball. They must get this ball to the other side of the field? Ah! Good tactics," comments the Thunderer, moving to sit at Carol's side. YouTube Puppies and Football... Sue Storm arrives at Thor's apartment a little later than she'd planned, one of her better attempts at a home made pumpkin pie in her hands. Ben and Johnny and Reed, bless them, happily ate her less successful attempts. She stops at the door for 5B and presses the button for the doorbell. Showing up somewhat late to the party, is a certain green kid. After he got the invitation from Eddie, and finished thanking him profusely, Gar had gone out to a nearby clothing store and spent the majority of what little money he had saved up on a half-way decent white dress shirt, blue tie, and slacks. He found the place alright, stayed there once already, and he slips in, eyeing the food brought by the other guests nervously. He glances around, desperately searching for the only person he knows as he goes through and endless cycle of tightening and loosening his tie, glancing somewhat awestruck at Thor, Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Woman. "So underdressed..." Sitting down to watch the game, Carol takes a sip of her beer. She gestures back at the table. "Grab a beer, it's part of the football tradition." she remarks before she sniffs visible. "Oh... my... god. did someone bring -cinnamon- rolls?" she whips her head about the room and mutters, "I may have to marry a total stranger if they did..." Wonder Woman smiles. "You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed the first batch." And then she's following Thor to Carol, and ends up peering over Carol's shoulder. "Hello, Carol. Nice to see you again!" She watches the football game curiously, frowning. "Steve watches a lot of this," she says suddenly, referring to the man working as a go-between for the embassy and the UN. "He got so caught up he couldn't explain the rules to me." Though some are easy to figure out via watching. Lying to someone else at the party Ben is something been could have done. Lying to a little sweet old lady, he could not. Sighing Ben says, "No...I heard some blonde guy that would make fabio jealous talk about the gathering. I have no family...," Carol's comments interrupts Ben, "Umm...I did...no need to marry me. Just bought the ready bake ones with the doughy-guy on the can..." Well, it's official, she knows next to nobody here. So, Francesca starts around the room, carrying a cup of coffee in one hand, loaded up with some whiskey for flavor. Francesca's first victim is Ben, "Hey there. I'm Francesca Lee. AKA Circus. The big top heroine, the three ring dealio. Greatest show on earth and all that." She offers him her hand for a firm shake. Good lord, Wonder Woman, Thor, and Carol all right by one another in a row. It's like a who's who of beautiful people. One of them is really dressed down though. Carol stands up to give Diana a hug of greeting. "Good to see you again." she remarks before she steps back and takes a swig of her beer. Then she gestures to the TV with the bottle, "One rule I bet Thor will hate... there is a penalty for what is called.. Unnecessary Roughness." And then she looks back towards Ben, "All the same, thank you! I -love- cinnamon. I can't believe I didn't think of that myself. Grab a beer and come join us guy!" "Gar!" Eddie's just going to pop up behind his friend. Enjoy the surprise hug, Gar. "You're n-not underdressed. I'm glad you c-c-came. Isn't this awesome? Look at all the superheroes!" he says, clearly excited. He's made a mental note to seek Ben out in a moment after having caught sight of the young guy. He casts a quick glance around and then smiles to Gar again. "You um, you look good." Nerves. The desire to be truthful to an old lady along with a stranger wanting to marry him, makes Ben very nervous. When he shakes the woman's hand his grip may come off as a little -too- firm. Super strength is a pain when you forget to ease up thanks to all the distractions. "I'm BenBen Reilly. And I'm not a hero," he partially lies. Ben didn't consider putting on a red and black spider-suit being a hero. To him it is simply doing the right thing and nothing more. Brown eyes scan the room and he waves to Sue Storm, "Hey Sue." He tries to wave her over for an introduction to the Circus Lady. "This is Francesca and she calls herself Big Top I think," the nerves are also effecting his memory as he stumbles with the woman's name. Big brown hopeful eyes look at Sue, "Has Reed said anything about the internship?" God did Ben want that internship that the Baxter residents may or may not have had. Beer? Thor glances over a shoulder for Sif. "Beloved, have we ale? Mead," he's asking before Carol's comment catches his attention. "This is a spar only," he blurts out, frowning lightly as he eyes the men on the screen again. "If so, then such a penalty is right and good. If this is a true contest of might, then there is no such thing as unnecessary roughness," Thor adds, growing confused by a commercial interrupting the action. He turns away to look for Sif again, and then notes the number of people in his house. The diety smiles to himself, eyes warm and joyed. So much life in his halls. So many happy voices. This is Life. Thor sips at the mocha in his hand. Life is definitely good. "It's a game. I suppose you *could* call it a spar, given how much contact is allowed," J'onn says, mildly. "The point is simply to get the ball to the one end of the field...while the other team try to stop you and get it to the other end." Hey, that's football, in short. In the blink of an eye, Sif appears at Thor's side and holds a tankard of mead out to him. Once it's taken, she goes back to making sure everyone is comfortable and knows they are free to eat whenever they choose. Wonder Woman returns the hug tightly and smiles at Carol. "So which team are you cheering for?" she asks. Eddie's excitement just makes her laugh softly. "Ah, that rule I know. I've heard Steve rant that a referee should have or should not have called such a penalty." Gar jumps as Eddie chooses to greet him by popping up behind him, then grins as he's hugged. "Hey, Eddie," he mumbles, turning to face him as he continues to look around, "Yeah, you're telling me. Is that Wonder Woman over there?" He glances over to the Amazon, then back to Eddie. "How do you guys know Wonder Woman? How do you guys know all these guys?" Nervously, he begins adjusting his tie again, "Sorry I didn't bring anything, I couldn't uh... find anything." Or afford it, "Oh, and thanks... You look good too." Looking over at Wonder Woman, Eddie offers a wave her way and then looks back to Gar. "That's her. Um, well...Thor and Sif know her and I met her thanks t-t-to them. And Thor and Sif know a lot of people. I've only m-met some of them," he says. He notices the nervousness and offers a sympathetic smile. "Y-you just had to bring you. So don't worry." Sue Storm sticks her head in the open doorway after pressing the bell then steps inside, the place so busy she takes a moment to locate anyone she recognizes. She makes her way through to set the pumpkin pie down with any other foods laid out just as Ben notices her and waves to get her attention. "Ben, hello. I asked him, but I think he was paying too much attention to his current project. I haven't heard back yet." She is in fact wearing her '4' necklace. "I will keep pestering him, though. I promise." "There's a bit more finesse to it, but yeah." remarks Carol. She smirks and gestures to her bottle, "This is good beer. Trust me. Try one... for me. It's not your typical mortal fare. This is -Harpoon- pale ale. Stuff is brewed in only one place in Boston where I'm from. And then to Diana's question, she remarks, "New England Patriots of course. Though most locals root for the Jets. They're from New York but I'm not." She looks back over to try to locate the source of the rolls and once more tries to gesture for him to... and then she pauses and remarks, "Did you know we've got a green guest?" softly to Thor. Fran gives Ben's hand a firm shake. "Yeah? Well, heroes come in all shapes and sizes. We all can't be Thor and Sif, Superman and whatnot. Some of us have to fight gangsters." After the shake, she pulls herself close and gives the nervous fellow a peck on the cheek, "Loosen up! It's a party. What's your poison Ben? You drinking coffee? Maybe you need some beer. Or whiskey. I brought home made egg nog and I've got brandy and bourbon so you can spice it however you like." As Ben introduces Sue she steps up to the blonde and once she's set down her pie, she thrusts out a hand, "Holy fuckin' crap. Sue Storm? Could I get you to sign my uniform?" Overhearing Carol's words, Sif frowns slightly. "We are aware." And then she's once more back to playing the dutiful hostess by making sure drinks stay filled and everyone is enjoying themselves. Hopefully the landlord won't have too much of a fit over the undoubtedly loud noise level. Thor turns his smile to J'onn, taking the mug from Sif with a silent nod. "So I see. The amount of stops, however, make this game unimpressive," he says to the Martian before Carol offers him a beer. How can he refuse? Thor sets down his two drinks, because he does that, and stands to go collect a beer from wherever Carol put them. He returns with the beer just as Carol speaks softly to him. His eyes settle on J'onn first. "Aye. The Green Martian Man Hun-" and then Thor spots Gar. "Oh. We've two it seems," he comments lightly, then smiles and hefts his beer toward Gar. "Greetings young green one! Art thou the friend Eddie hath mentioned," he calls out in question, adding to the noise level. Because that's what Thor does best, apparently. Landlord can suck it! Beast Boy then attracts J'onn's attention. Not quite the same shade of green. "It does appear that the color is becoming more popular," the green Martian quips, cheerfully, finding a seat and settling into it. He'll have to find out who Beast Boy IS before the end of the night. Human-ish, that's for sure. Both cheeks turn red as a stranger kisses him. His tongue is stuck in his throat for a few moments before he speaks, "I'm not old enough to drink," he confesses. Looking down and for a moment, "Ummm coffee," the words are low. He gives Sue a nervous look then he looks back to Francesca, "I...ummm...," he could't figur eout what to say. People are watching football and offering him a beer, but Peter Parker is a nerd through and through. Sadly, this means Ben is pretty nerdy with his upbringing. Bah! Oh god! Gar's eyes widen at the booming voice of Thor, and he meekly raises his hand in response to the beer raising, "Uh... Yes? Probably." Gar glances to Eddie, before he looks back to the thunder god, "Uh... You're Thor, aren't you? Err... -eth." Wonder Woman files that information away somewhere. "If I were Steve, Carol, I'd probably be tsking you for not supporting the Cowboys." The smile turns into a grin. "Thank goodness I'm not, right?" In the conversations that whip around the apartment she does happen to hear Beast Boy use her name, so faces him and waves a greeting. "I think they probably know, Carol." As to the green.Sue Storm blinks at Fran's reaction to her presence and then tries to smile as easily as she had been before. It's not difficult, even though she's still a bit startled by getting the celebrity treatment. "Um, yeah, hi. And sure. Do you have a sharpie or something?" She pats at her own pockets, then starts to look through the small shoulder bag she's actually carrying today instead of using her cardigan's pockets. "Ben, do you have a sharpie?" Reaching up to scratch his head something silvery shines that's not a watch. Remembering this, Ben quickly moves his hand down. He pants his pockets a bit trying to keep a poker face, "Out of sharpies here." A sweet smile pulls at the corners of his mouth as he looks at Sue. Inwardly his mind screams, "Why didn't I take off the shooters?!?!"Circus unbottons her shirt and peels it off. She's got her uniform on beneath it, and she's carrying a Sharpie as well it would seem. She came prepared. She offers the pen over, "I cam prepared. I thought there'd be a good chance of some big time heroes being here at a party thrown by Thor and Starry." Her collection of superhero autograph's is pretty small. She's only got Thor's. As she waits to be signed she looks over at Ben, "You want her to autograph you too? This is Sue Storm. Like for real!" Snorting, Carol shakes her head, "Cowboys... my a.... er backside." She restrains herself as her soldier's swear like a sailor attitude tries to rear its ugly head. "I'm from -Boston-." and she pronounces it Baaston... exaggerating the accent she tends to get along without for the most part. "It's kinda in the blood... and expected for me to root for the team from there as well." She glances over then, as the shirt comes away. "Lively party you have here." she states as she slugs down the rest of her beer. "So, why isn't this Steve -here-?" she asks Diana. Eddie just blushes a little. He knows he's lucky. Luckier than he could ever imagine and luckier than part of him thinks he deserves. The shoulder tap makes the booster grin though. "Sappy but true," he says. Thor's booming makes Eddie jump too and he glances over. Nodding enthusiastically to Gar, he tries to bring his friend over to the god of thunder. The barista that Coffee Mom brought offers Ben a pumpkin spice latte, fresh brewed as he asks for coffee. Coffee Mom herself is near by, helping Sif with drinks and so forth. "Aye, green one," Thor replies sounding ready to give his full introduction, when it occurs to him that this is a more informal familial type gathering, and such lengthy titles are best left for more formal occassions. At least, that's what he took away from Coffee Mom's explanation of Thanksgiving. He too moves to close the distance, recalling that Eddie wanted to introduce him to his friend. He did mention the green, right? Thor holds out a hand for Gar when the distance is closed. "Greetings and welcome to my hall here on Midgard," Thor offers simply. Sue Storm looks at Ben and raises her eyebrows as if to silently say 'Wild and crazy parties, huh?' to the young man. She caught a glint of something metallic on Ben's wrist, but the way he reacts makes her think it's something like a medic-alert bracelet, which she knows some people wear only reluctantly. So, she lets the whatever it is the teen is wearing go unmentioned. When Fran produces a marker and shrugs out of her shirt, Sue takes the Sharpie even though she still seems a little unsure about signing Circus's costume like an 80s rock star signing some groupie's chest. Gar follows Eddie over to Thor, and takes the god's hand, eyes still a bit wide. "Thank you for having me... in your hall... on uh... Midgard, was it?" All those books on Norwegian animal life, and not one of them mentioned Midgard. "It's a very nice... Hall." He glances briefly to Eddie again, confirming he hasn't abandoned him yet, before he looks to Thor again. "Can you really do the... the thunder and lightning, thing?" Martian Manhunter watches the group quietly, for the most part. (Does he look relieved as Thor doesn't give his full introductions yet again? Just a little?) He keeps a fair bit of attention on Eddie and his green friend still, though. Has to be the color that's intriguing him. "Naw..," he says to Francesca, "We had a hot dog together the other day. I'm over my starstruck but Sue is really cool." He gives the woman an appreciative nod. Sue is a great person in Ben's book, nice, friendly and willing to overlook his own starstruckedness. He smiles at the old woman, "Never had," on that the pumpkin spice late meets his lips once. Then twice shortly after. Then thrice after that, "This....This is good," he dclares then keeps drinnking it. Eddie hasn't abandoned Gar, he's right there next to him. A quick glance and a grin is given to all the people gathered, Eddie waving to J'onn when he spots him. "Midgard is Earth," he chimes in when he hears Gar mention it. The question from his friend gets a little chuckle out of Eddie but he'll let Thor field that one. Like rolling thunder, Thor's laughter fills the apartment. It's clear that he's not laughing at Gar, he's just amused by the question. "Aye, wee mortal. Aye. That I can, though best not to do such inside, hmm? It would not make Sif happy should I set fire to the curtains with an errant lightning strike," Thor adds, leaning down toward Gar as if sharing a secret with the boy. In the kitchen with Sue, Fran, and Ben, Coffee Mom smiles as the young man is enjoying the coffee. The barista moves away to fill another coffee order. "It's a family recipe," Coffee Mom in her swedish accent informs, pride evident. "Steve is with his family," she replies. "I wouldn't insist he stick to the embassy on a holiday." And she didn't feel it was right she join him. And there was Thor's invite too, after all. "And if he did make the weather come inside, I believe it's considered bad luck to open an umbrella indoors," Diana calls out, winking at Gar and Thor. "Well, you could always project it my way. I can absorb a stupid amount of energy. Just... don't go overboard." offers Carol over there in her street clothes and biker jacket. "Granted, wind and rain.. I can't do anything about." She shakes her head and looks to Diana, "Too bad, need to meet the guy you know. Gotta approve." she adds with a wink. "How bout my shoulder right here?" suggests Francesca. She is distracted by Thor's laughter, turning to smile in his direction. "Got to love that man. God I guess." She turn turns back to Ben and Sue, "It is great to meet you Sue. Maybe one day I'll be a big time hero like you." Gar nods a few times in rapid succession, "Right, right. Of course not." He starts to grin as he becomes more comfortable, "Thank you for having me, Mister... Uh... Thor." He rubs the back of his head, wincing as he realizes that sounded stupid. He looks to Eddie and smirks, "Your place is awesome." He looks around, noting Sue Storm, whom he missed earlier, before he looks back to Thor. "Seriously. /Thank you./" Thor chuckles, again boomingly, at both Diana and Carol's kibitzing. "I shall refrain from incurring my beloved's wrath by refraining from weather displays inside," he begins, eyes twinkling as he loks back down to Gar with a wink. "Though should thee truly wish to see, it can be arranged for another time outside." Thor pauses a moment, unphased by the stupid sounding thanks. Mister Thor... yeah, doesn't translate. Thor can only assume it's some new title he's going to acquire. Far less embarassing than another title of his. "Aye, mortal, friend of Eddie. Thou art welcome in my hall, as Eddie wishes, and it is I whom should thank thee, for thy presence, indeed the presence of all whom have so gathered together, doth warm the heart; truly this is a feast filled with thanks!" YAY! A holiday Thor understands. Halloween was just weird to him. Is Diana... blushing? Not a full-on blush, but there is a red tint to the Princess' cheeks in response to Carol's teasing. "You'll have to come by the Embassy some time," she manages to insist. Hey, at least she does not cast her eyes down. "He's usually working with me on something during the week." Sue Storm hesitates very briefly then nods to Francesca. "Okay." She takes a step closer and stands on her toes (or her force field moves a bit further up off of the floor) to start carefully signing her name onto the young woman's costume. As strange as her life has been for the past few years, this is probably the strangest signature request she's received thus far. It's done quickly enough, though, and then she's offering the sharpie back to its owner. Ben's comment about the coffee piques her interest. "Really? what's in it?" Coffee Mom is there to answer the ingridents question! "Pumpkin, cove, ginger, nutmeg, cinnamon, and sugar, along withthe usual latte things, coffee milk..." "I c-c-could try to help keep things from catching fire," Eddie chimes in. "It is a really awesome place. I'm s-s-so glad Thor and Sif brought me to live here," he says. When he notices Sue, Eddie waves her way too. Definitely in a good mood today. "It's a date. I'll be there, trust me." offers Carol to Diana before she heads over to the table, puts back the empty beer bottle in the cardboard carrying case before withdrawing another. "So... lot of faces here I don't recognize. Should we do this like... a Turkey eaters anonymous meeting then?" she asks as she opens the beer with fingertips, pocketing the cap before taking a sip. "I'm Carol Danvers, agent of SHIELD, fighter pilot, and occasionally Ms Marvel. I just avoid the costume for social occasions." Looking at Sue Ben smiles, "It's like a spicy pumpkin pie in a wonderful liquid state," he says just before Coffee Mom speaks up. He gives Sue a nod, "You should try it." Looking at Francesca, "You should too. How will you keep the autograph from rubbing off Circus Artist?" Thor grins at Eddie, nodding. "Thy offer is appreciated, Eddie. But I think it best to not indoors. Perhaps upon the balcony, after everyone has eaten?" Speaking of food, Sif has everything ready to go. Dig in! Gar nods to Thor, mentioning, "Any time. I'll show you what I can do as well... It's not as cool as literally being able to smite people, but still." Gar's eyes swivel back to Eddie, and he says, "So, you have any non-alcoholic mead?" There's a smirk, and Gar turns to survey the crowd, tapping Eddie's arm once to draw his attention to Ben, "Who's that?" He asks, already awknowledging his friend's far superior grasp of all things superhero. Fran checks out her newest autograph and she grins in delight, "That is bo awesome. Thanks." She gives the woman a peck on the cheek, then turns to Ben, "It's a Sharpie. I don't fight in this outfit unless i'm totally out of clean suits. It's too valuable. I mean, Thor and Sue. How effing cool is that?" Then to Ben and Sue, "I'm going to see if I can get all my fangirling out of the way. Get some autographs. Totally uncool of me huh? How lame? I come to a dinner with all these big timers and I bother them for autographs." That said she heads off towards her next victim. "Wouldn't identifying yourself immediately end the 'Anonymous' part?" Diana follows Carol, though she does not grab a beer. Water's more than fine for the moment. She takes a good long look at the room, finally seeing just how many people have gathered. "Mm. I almost feel like I haven't left the embassy. I've just left one crowded room for another." "Sure!" Eddie chirps to Thor. He's happy to go with just about any suggestions Thor has. "Your powers are awesome t-t-too, Gar," he assures his friend. The question Gar asks about the mead gets a little snicker out of Eddie since he's pretty sure on how Thor will react. When Ben is pointed out, Eddie looks over and lets out a thoughtful noise. "I d-don't know. I don't think I've met him before," he replies, shaking off that weird 'have I seen him before?' feeling. Sue Storm just chuckles softly after Fran, and leaves Ben to his official wallflower duties. She accepts a cup of the amazing coffee from Coffee Mom and wanders quietly, mostly avoiding the crowded parts of the apartment. "Well, only if anyone is paying the least bit of attention." says Carol towards Diana as she takes another sip of her beer. "As it is, it seems nobody even heard me." she smirks and shrugs, "And you should read up on an organization called.. alcoholics anonymous. Then you'd get the joke." Thor seems confused by the question posed to him by Gar, but chuckles. "Art thou like Eddie then, unable to hold his drink? No matter. There are other drinks about. The Mocha is grand," he states, booming again and hefting his mug toward Coffee Mom, who blushes like a much younger woman and says something in swedish that makes the Thunderer laugh. Sorry, Carol! Thor's laughing must be covering up your voice. Gar grins, and glances to Coffee Mom, nodding faintly, "I'll have to get some." He then turns back to the two, asking, "Mind if I go grab some food? I haven't eaten since... Well awhile." A long while, which is all the more reason to be thankful for a place to go on Thanksgiving. "I thought you knew everyone who wears a mask," Gar jokes to Eddie, elbowing him lightly with a chuckle. And cue Eddie turning red as Thor mentions his inability to hold his booze. He gives Gar a concerned look at his request, jumping a little when elbowed. "I haven't m-met everyone yet," he says, a little embarrassed. Sue Storm chooses just now to step up almost directly behind Eddie and say just loudly enough for the young man to hear, "Hello there." "Nay, young green mortal. Nay! The food lays ready for thee to enjoy. Shall I find thee, then, a drink that thou may consume," Thor offers to Gar with a bright and warm smile. "I know about them. I assumed meetings actually stayed anonymous." Diana pats Carol's shoulder. "Come on, let's get you some food beyond beer and cinnamon buns. I suspect that's not exactly what SHIELD had in mind as healthy eating for its agents." Eddie jumps thanks to the sudden Sue, letting out a squeak. Turning, he smiles up at her. "Oh, um...hello, ma'am," he chimes. "Hey, I'm off work." mutters Carol. "Plus, my body doesn't exactly work like a human woman's does." she shrugs and turns to follow Diana. "well, the turkey smells great, so why not?" she asks as she slips into the kitchen alongsize the -real- Amazon. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs